Lajos Gyurkó
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gyurk%C3%B3_Lajos_(katonatiszt) Lajos Gyurkó (Budapest May 26, 1912- Pécs June 15, 1979) Hungarian general who in the 1956 Revolution, during and after ordered on several occasions armed attacks against demonstrators, including airplanes sortüzeket the cast as well. This caused dozens of deaths and hundreds of injuries. His name is especially remembered in Tiszakécs, Kecskemét, Kiskőrös and Eger. His father was a room painter. He had five elementary school classes, his original career was a baker. 1945 joined the Communist Party and became secretary of the city committee. There is no information that he would have been involved in the illegal communist movement before the end of the war. His party position and a six-month-old staff training course were enough to qualify for the Alezergesian rank and be appointed Commander of the 1st Parachute Battalion. In 1950 , he completed the five-month command course that was enough to be a colonel. In terms of his post, he became commander of the 12th Army Division in Major General. He continued his studies abroad: from 1952 to 1954 he studied at the Vorosilov Military Academy in the Soviet Union . From there he arrived home with a general rank and took over the 3rd Corps Commander in Kecskemét and its surroundings. On October 24th, 1956 he put forward the execution of those soldiers who would deny the command to fight the uprising. On 25th, his soldiers prevented a demonstration in the city, throwing a tank truck into the crowd, three civilians dying in action. On 26th he issued a fire command again when he was attacked. On October 27 a gun was fired at Tiszakécsk on the orders of Gyuró, who were singing the Anthem. Seventeen dead and 110 wounded on the ground. On the same day, October 27, the volcano Kiskunhalas also took place, in which two people died and three were wounded. The airplanes were shot in Kecskemét, Kiskőrös, on the protesters. In Kecskemét (on October 27), the Gypsy settlement was also machine-gunned by airplane after the rebels retreated. In Csongrad, the machine sent for the demolition of the protest crashed, his pilot, Elemér Istenes, lost his life. In Kiskőrös, six were injured in the fighter projectiles. Lieutenant Colonel Béla Török prevented him from taking the aircraft against demonstrators at Szabadszállás, Kerekegyháza, Kunszentmárton and Fülöpszállás. When the Kiskunhalas shooter regiment was assigned to Budapest, 20 plundered protesters were shot dead on the spot at Gyuró's command. As a result of the bloodshed, the wave of dissatisfaction swept through the 3rd Corps. On October 31, with György's right hand man, József Sucin, lieutenant colonel fled to the Soviet Union . His bloody role did not end at this time: on November 4, he became a member of the Army Council of the Hungarian People's Army, and a commander of the army in the countryside. There was a role in committing The volley of Salgótarján on December 8th, and on December 11, soldiers under his command in Eger killed two protesters, and wounded 14. He also took an active part in retaliation as chairman of the Chief Inspection Committees and the Chief of the Supreme Court. He was a member of, inter alia, the appellate court, which sentenced him to death Antal Pallavicini Brandy- army major, who was 1956 . On October 30th, he released his prisoner in Upperpoly and delivered him to Cardinal József Mindszenty . The defendants feared him as a military commander. For example, the revolutionary leaders of Békéscsaba, who were sentenced to life imprisonment and other serious punishments at first instance , withdrew their appeal when they learned that one of the elders would be a chef. In 1957 he was awarded the Chief of Defense of the Ministry of Defense, and between 1957 and 1960 he was the commander of the Border Guard. In 1959 he was elected as an alternate member of the Central Committee of the MSZMP. His person became overwhelmed with the political leadership of the consolidating regime over time, with financial misconduct on the authorities. On September 1, 1960, he was dismissed from his command post, and in 1962 he was also deprived of KB. He became the director of the Pigs Hutlalda in Nagytétény. At the end of his life he was working at a gas station in Pécs. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies